Otanjoubi Omedetou Seijuurou-kun
by Asahina San
Summary: Sekuel dari "Siapa Seika?"


_**Judul : Otanjoubi Omedetou, Seijuurou-kun**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Pair : Shinohara Seika & Akashi Seijuurou**_

 _ **Genre : Family, Humor, Romance**_

 _ **Kurobas © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Otanjoubi Omedetou Seijuurou-kun**_ by _ **Sei Lucis Caelum Freiya (Sei Vy)**_

 _ **Warning : Bokushi!Akashi, OOC, OC, Gaje, Abal, No Lemon, DLDR.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oneshoot**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading ~**_

 _Summary : Sekuel dari Siapa Seika?.. Dimana Akashi Seika ngambek pada Sang suami karena insiden Seijuurou dan Hana minggu lalu. padahal sekarang adalah hari Ulang tahunnya — Seijuurou._

"Hahhh.." Seijuurou menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, segelas _Fortified_ _Wine_ duteguknya secara langsung, berharap dengan meminum _wine_ berkadar alkohol lebih tinggi bisa meredakan rasa pening di kepalanya. Diteguknya lagi _Fortified_ _Wine_ yang tersisa di botol, kali ini langsung dari botolnya, tidak menggunakan gelas, mengakibatkan Kuroko Tetsuya yang di sampingnya mengernyit jijik

"Akashi-kun.. Hentikan, kau membuatku mual" mulutnya berkata mulus tanpa takut gunting Seijuurou yang siap melayang kapan saja. Tentu saja Seijuurou tidak akan bisa menyakiti sang uke tercinta yang berada di sampingnya, bisa-bisa nanti dirinya tak dapat jatah _makan malam Tetsuya sayang_ *gunting melayang*

 _ **( santai pemirsa, Seijuurou nggak selingkuh sama Tetsuya kok :)) , jadi santai aja, belum waktunya untuk AkaKuro bersatu *plak , oke back to story )**_

Seijuurou tetap meminum _wine_ dari botol, mengabaikam tatapan jengkel pemuda biru di sampingnya. Kesal, Kuroko mengambil paksa _wine_ yang di minum Seijuurou lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah

Seijuurou yang mendapat perlakuan _tidak mengenakkan_ itu mendelik tak suka ke arah Kuroko yang memandang datar ke arahnya

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Seijuurou mendesis tajam pun dengan tatapan matanya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya berlari menghindari sang Raja Iblis yang siap mengamuk. Tapi lain halnya jika orang itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Menghentikan perbuatan menjijikan yang di lakukan Akashi-kun" jawabnya tanpa dosa, Kuroko kembali duduk di samping Seijuurou, sedangkan Seijuurou hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kuroko

Saat ini, AkaKuro— maksudku Seijuurou dan Kuroko tengah berada di apartemen mewah si pemuda merah, Seijuurou enggan untuk pulang ketika sang Istri tidak ada di rumah

Cerita awal kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya berada disni dimulai dari ketika Kuroko sedang asik-asiknya membaca buku di apartemen kesayanganya, tiba-tiba saja mendapat panggilan mendadak dari Seijuurou untuk menemani dirinya minum. Tentu saja awalnya Kuroko menolak, ia tidak mau jadi tukang supir Seijuurou dadakan sedangkan Seijuurou sendiri mabuk. Seijuurou tahu itu, maka dari itu, ia mengatakan pada Kuroko bahwa minum-minumnya di apartemen Seijuurou sendiri, barulah Kuroko mengangguk setuju. Mau menemani.

Kenapa tidak Midorima, Aomine, Kise, atau Murasakibara yang di ajaknya minum? Kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya yang tidak begitu suka dengan minumam beralkohol? Jawabanya simple, jika Seijuurou mengajak Midorima, atau Aomine, atau Kise, atau Murasakibara apalagi, bukannya tenang, ia malah akan jadi tambah pusing. Kalian tau sendiri kan sifat keempat rekan Seijuurou yang itu?. Maka dari itu, Seijuurou memilih Kuroko untuk menemaninya, hanya Kuroko yang dibutuhkannya ketika kalut, jika nantinya ia akan berbuat yang tidak tidak — seperti membakar apartemen, mungkin — Kuroko Tetsuya bisa menghentikan dirinya

Dan disinilah Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang berada, berduaan dengan Akashi Seijuurou di apartemen sang pemuda merah yang sedang dalam keadaan kalut karena ditinggal sang istri tercintanya — Akashi Seika — ngambek karena insiden _Seijuurou-Hana_ satu minggu yang lalu

"Akashi-kun.." Kuroko memanggil pelan Seijuurou, merelakan waktunya terbuang sedikit demi sang sahabat

"..hm?" Seijuurou menyahut panggilan Kuroko sekenanya

Kuroko menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan berganti menatap pemuda merah yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan-lipatan tangan di atas meja.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemui Seika-san sekarang? Mau sampai kapan kau begini terus?" ditatapnya Seijuurou yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya

"Percuma Tetsuya, Seika tidak akan melihatku.." Seijuurou menjawab, tetap pada posisinya

Kuroko memandang Seijuurou datar, _kenapa_ _Akashi_ - _kun_ _jadi_ _lembek_ _seperti_ _ini?_ Batinnya ikut kalut

"Akashi-kun.." Kuroko memanggil lagi, tapi Akashi tetap bungkam tidak menyauti panggilan Kuroko, Kuroko sendiri masih setia memandang Akashi yang sangat _Out of Character_ malam ini.

…

"Seika-chan.." Suara lembut khas dengan Ibu-ibu mengalun di sebuah kamar yang berdominasi warna merah ini. Ya, Akashi Seika tengah berada di rumah sang mertua

"Ya, ibu?" Seika menjawab panggilan sang Ibu mertua, Akashi Shiori.

Saat ini, Seika dan Sang Ibu Mertua sedang berada di kamar Seijuurou yang bertempat di Mansion utama Akashi. Dan posisi Seika saat ini tengah tiduran di pangkuan sang Ibu Mertua— Shiroi duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan Seika yang tidur miring menggunakan paha Shiori sebagai bantal —, Shiori sendiri masih mengelus sayang surai merah sang menantu

"Sampai kapan kau mau membuat Seijuurou tersiksa?" tanya Shiori tetap dengan mengelus surai merah Seika

Seika tertawa kecil, entah kenapa, sejak hamil Seika suka sekali bermanja-manja dengan sang Ibu, entah itu Ibunya sendiri ataupun Ibu mertuanya, seperti saat ini misalnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku pulang, bu, dan Ibu tenang saja, Tetsu-kun sedang bersama Seijuurou-kun, jadi Ibu tidak usah khawatir" Seika mendongak menatap sang Ibu mertua dengan senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya.

"Dan juga.. Aku masih ingin bermanja-manja dengan ibu" lanjutnya dengan nada manja dan memeluk pinggang sang Ibu mertua. Shiori yang mendengar jawaban Seika hanya tertawa kecil, bagaimana pun, Seika sudah seperti putrinya sendiri.

"Baiklah.. Apa kau tidak mau bermanja-manja dengan Suamimu hm?" Shiori berkata lagi, berniat menggoda Seika. Belakangan ini Seika sedang sensitif dengan nama _Seijuurou._ Pipinya akan mudah memerah jika mendengar nama sang suami.

"Ah, Ibuu.. Hentikan" Seika semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pangkuan Shiori, sehingga mengakibatkan sang ibu mertua tertawa geli yang melihatnya.

Satu hal yang pasti, Seika tidak akan pulang kerumah jika Suaminya belum tidur, bisa batal nanti kejutannya.

Seika melirik jam yang menggantung apik di dinding kamar, pukul 11.15 pm, sebentar lagi ia akan pulang, ya sebentar lagi

…

"Seika..." Seijuurou terus memanggil nama sang Istri. Tanganya mengambil lagi sebotol _Fortified_ _Wine_

"Akashi-kun, tidurlah. Kau sudah mabuk berat" Kuroko berujar dan merebut paksa _wine_ di tangan Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya! Kembalikan" Seijuurou menatap nyalang ke arah pemuda berambut biru di sampingnya

"Tidak" Kuroko semakim menjauhkan botol-botol _wine_ dari Seijuurou

"Tetsuya.." Seijuurou mendesis tajam

"Akashi-kun" Kuroko membalas datar

"Kau harus tidur, sekarang sudah malam. Dan aku mau pulang, kasihan Nigou — nama anjing Tetsuya — belum di beri makan" Kuroko melanjutkan perkataan dengan nada datar pun dengan matanya. Sedangkan Seijuurou sendiri tetap bungkam bahkan saat Kuroko membopongnga ke kamar

"Sekarang, tidurlah Akashi-kun. Aku mau pulang, Selamat Malam" setelah membaringkan Seijuurou di kamar, Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari apartemen, saat akan membuka pintu —

CEKLEK

Pintunya keburu terbuka duluan, mengakibatkan Kuroko terkejut walaupun tak lama. Dan masuklah Sosok Akashi Seika menggunakan dres selutut dengan lengan pendek warna putih gading.

"Seika-san.. Kau membuatku kaget" Kuroko berujar kaget, tapi nada dan ekspresi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang kaget! Bahkah wajahnya tetap datar-datar saja mengakibatkan Seika tertawa kikuk

"Ah, maaf Tetsu-kun.. Apa Seijuurou-kun sudah tidur?" Seika memelankan suaranya, agar tidak menggangu sang pangeran merah yang sedang tidur

"Iya, Akashi-kun sudah tidur. Benar katamu waktu itu, tak lama setelah kau telepon, Akashi-kun meneleponku untuk menemainya minum"

"Hahaha, padahal aku hanya mengira-ngira saja" Seika tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Kuroko saat Seika menelepon Kuroko bahwa Seijuurou pasti akan memintanya untuk menemani minum. Bisa dibilang, Seika dan Kuroko ini sudah Kong Kali Kong dalam rencana ini.

"Baiklah Seika-san, sekarang sudah malam, kau masuklah dan temani Akashi-kun, aku mau pulang dulu, Selamat Malam" Setelah berujar demikian, Kuroko berjalan melewati seika untuk pulang ke apartemennya, sedangkan Seika hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kuroko karena sudah bersedia menemani suaminya setengah hari ini.

Setelah memastikan Kuroko hilang masuk ke dalam _lift ,_ barulah Seika masuk ke dalam Apartemen dan mengunci pintunya, Seika melangkah pelan-pelan memasuki kamar Seijuurou, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara.

Seika membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Seijuurou, bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil melihat wajah damai sang suami ketika tidur, diam-diam seika membayangkan semoga anaknya laki-laki dan tampan seperti Seijuurou.

Tanganya terulur untuk membelai kening Seijuurou yang basah karena keringat, Seijuurou tidur tidak memakai piama, melainkan masih tetap memakai setelan kemeja yang digunakan waktu kerja tadi pagi, mengakibatkan Seika menggelengkan kepalanya

 _Hey kau pikir ini salah siapa Seika?!_ (Author protes) *deathglare author*

Diciumnya kening Seijuurou sembari berkata

"Maafkan aku Seijuurou-kun, sebenarnya aku tidak marah padamu, aku hanya.. Yah sedikit kesal padamu"

"Salahmu sendiri membiarkan Hana memelukmu, kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa aku tidak suka jika apa yang sudah menjadi milikku di sentuh orang lain." Seika mengeluarkan unek-uneknya dengan suara pelan, yah.. Walaupun ia tahu jika Seijuurou tidak mendengarkan, tapi tak apalah.

Diciumnya lagi Seijuurou mulai dari kening, hidung dan.. bibir, seika memejamkam matanya ketika mencium bibir Seijuurou, tidak ada lumatan apalagi sampai gulat lidah, hanya menempel, ciuman panjang penuh dengan perasaan sayang dan cinta.

Seika membuka matanya, netra rubynya membulat sempurna ketika ia membuka mata, Seijuurou sedang menatapnya. Cepat-cepat Seika mendaki jarak dengan Seijuurou, tapi sialnya Seika kalah cepat dengan tangan sang suami yang entah sudah sejak kapan berada di punggungnya, menekan punggungnya agar menempel ke dada Seijuurou. Tidak membiarkan Seika pergi.

"Sei-seijuurou-kun? Kau sudah bangun? Maaf jika aku menggangu tidurmu" Seika menatap takut-takut ke arah Seijuurou, Seijuurou masih tetap diam dan memandang Seika tanpa ekspresi. Kepalanya masih pusing karena efek alkohol tadi. Seijuurou memilih memejamkan matanya lagi, tidak memperdulikam celotehan sang istri yang meminta maaf

"Se-seijuurou-kun?" Seika sendiri malah dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Seijuurou

"Diamlah Seika, kepalaku sakit" Seijuurou mendesis. Tetap dengan memejamkan mata

Seika merengut.

"Salahmu sendiri minum alkohol!" semprotnya marah ke sang suami, tapi ia juga menuruti perkataan Seijuurou.

"Maaf Seijuurou-kun.." Seika kembali meminta maaf, karena ia merasa bersalah sudah menyebabkan Seijuurou jadi seperti ini.

Dirasa pusingnya sudah cukup hilang, Seijuurou membuka mata. Tak tega melihat sang istri terus terusan meminta maaf, lalu Seijuurou berujar

"Cium aku.."

"Hah?" Seika membeo mendengar perkataan sang Suami

"Ya, Cium aku Seika, baru aku mau memaafkanmu" Seijuurou menyeringai melihat wajah kesal sang Istri

Tanpa banyak cek cok, Seika kembali mencium Seijuurou, ciuman kilat!.. Seharusnya, ya seharusnya. Jika saja Seijuurou tidak menahan tenguk Seika guna memperdalam ciuman. Bahkan tubuh Seika sendiri sudah berada di atas tubuh Seijuurou — separuh badan lebih tepatnya.

Tak hanya menempel, Seijuurou melumat habis bibir bawah Seika, melampiaskan rasa kesal pada sang istri, kurang puas, Seijuurou kembali melanjutkan aksinya dengan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Seika sehingga membuat sang empu memekik, kaget. Tentu saja kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Seijuurou untuk melesatkan lidahnya masuk kedalam goa hangat sang istri, menginfasi rongga mulut sang istri sampai puas.

Tautan mulut di lepas, lantaran sang wanita membutuhkan pasokan udara untuk bernafas, benang saliva tak luput membentang di antara bibirnya dan Seijuurou

Seijuurou melanjutkan seranganya pada leher jenjang sang Istri, memberi tanda disana, memberi tahu dunia jika Seika adalah miliknya. Tangan Seijuurou pun tak tinggal diam, di gerayainya tubuh ramping sang istri.

Seika membelalakkan matanya ketika merasakan tangan Seijuurou yang mulai merambat ke payudaranya dan siap untuk melakukan _aksiny_ a.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak! Seijuu—"

 _'Teng' 'teng' 'teng'_

Perkataan Seika terputus oleh suara lonceng jam yang berdentang kencang yang berasal dari ruang tengah di apartemen Seijuurou. Pertanda bahwa hari sudah berganti, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana sang suami lahir di dunia.

Seika tersenyum ke arah Seijuurou yang mengumpat kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu oleh suara lonceng jam di apartememya.

Ingatkan Seijuurou besok untuk mengeluarkan semua isi _perut_ sang jam dinding.

Seika mengalungkan lengamnya di leher Seijuurou. Lalu menempelkan keningnya ke kening sang suami

"Seijuurou-kun, Otanjoubi Omedetou" suaranya mengalun lembut merapalakan kalimat ulang tahun untuk sang suami. Tak lupa senyum hangat terpoles di bibirnya

Mendengar suara dan melihat senyum sang istri, amarah Seijuurou luntur seketika, digantikan oleh senyum tulus di bibirnya

"Terima Kasih seika"

Seijuurou mencium kening Seika sayang.

…

"Seijuurou-kun.." Seika memanggil lagi sang Suami

"Hm?" Seijuurou bergumam, posisinya sekarang sedang memeluk erat pinggang sang istri, sedangkan Seika tidur nyaman dengan berbantalkan dada bidang Seijuurou

".. Aku hamil" Seika berbisik di telinga Seijuurou pelan. Nafas hangatnya menerpa telinga Seijuurou tapi diabaikan oleh sang empunya telinga lantaran sang empunya telinga sedang terkejut mendengar perkataan sang Istri. Sontak saja Seijuurou membalik posisi dengan, Seika yang berada di bawahnya, terkurung dengan kedua lengan kokohnya. Seijuurou sendiri berada di atas tubuh sang istri.

"Seika.. Katakan lagi.." Seijuurou masih tetap setia dengan raut wajah terkejut campur bahagia dan tidak percaya.

"Ya, Aku Hamil Seijuurou-kun" Seika menuruti perintah sang suami, bibir tipisnya tak henti-hentinya memoles senyum bahagia.

"Lagi.. Katakan lagi Seika.." Seijuurou mengulang perkataannya lagi, seakan kurang puas.

"Aku hamil Seijuurou-kun, Aku hamil" tepat setelah Seika menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seijuurou memeluk Seika erat, sebagai apresiasi perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di hatinya.

"Trima kasih Seika.. Ini hadiah ulang tahun yang terbaik selama hidupku"

"Ha'i, Seijuurou-kun.." Seika membalas perlukan sang suami tak kalah erat, bibirnga tak berhenti mengulas senyum, pun dengan Seijuurou.

 _Malam ini, tepat di hari kelahirannya. Seijuurou mendapat kabar yang sangat membahagiakan._

 _"Terima kasih Tuhan.. Atas apa semua yang sudah kau berikan padaku.."_

 _ **End**_

Hai hai minna-saaaan *teriak pakai toa*

Sei balik lagi dengan membawa fic sekuel dari **Siapa Seika?**

Semoga aja kalian suka dengan fic garing, abal, aneh, gaje dan apalah-apalah..

 _Balasan Review :_

 **Yoshimura Arai :** hahaha.. Ini udah di update sekuelnya :')) maaf lama :""D

 **WhiteDevils :** iya knk sekuelnya.. Maaf lama :'D terima kasih udah menyukai fic gake Sei :'')))

 **Jeruk Roti Oren :** waduh, yodah ini Sei tanggung jawab dengan update sekuelnya :'D maaf lho ya lama updatenya.. Untuk seika, ya kamu juga bisa mbayanginnya sepeti Gou :'D

Yap, terima kasih untuk semuanya yang udah baca maupun nge review fic Sei :') *salamin satu-satu*

Sampai jumpa di fic sei lainnya!

See you!

Review?


End file.
